My Personal Angel
by VenezianoAndTomato
Summary: -Based off of Otp prompt- An angel is cast down from heaven to Earth for his sin of lust for an average man. This angel, named Feliciano, has been watching Lovino Vargas from the heavens. His wish of wanting to meet him is soon about to come true. (I suck at summaries, sorry.)
1. Prologue

Sooo this is my first story and it's Itacest- They're not related in this, it's just a type of...AU, I guess? But anyways, enjoy!

Today started off as a normal day for Lovino. He had worked hard and got his paycheck, his housemate finally moved out, and he finally paid off his house. Yeah, today was great. He had been in for a shock though to open his door and find a brunette man, or at least he thought it was, wearing one of his shirts. When the brunette turned around, he quickly discovered it was a male. "Ve~! Lovino!" The unknown man quickly grabbed on to him, hugging him tightly. "Um..who are you? And why are you here?" Lovino asked, seeming confused about why a half-naked boy was in his house. It only took a few words to change his life forever. "I'm Feliciano! I was an angel!"

(On to the real story) A comfortably situated Angel sat atop a cloud, gazing down at the people below. This Angel had the most dainty features and could be mistaken for a girl if not for his body parts. He had amber eyes and auburn hair, both seemingly shining with life. His skin was a lighter color than most of the other Angels, also seeming a bit shiny. This young man simply leaked pure innocence. His attention got caught, however, to the man down on Earth whom he was lusting over just a bit. The two were fairly similar on some parts. The only difference being that he wasn't an angel. He was a normal man by the name of Lovino Vargas. Why this man caught the Angel's attention in particular, we may never know. All that's known for sure is that he was completely infatuated with him. The Angel was snapped out of his trance by a loud booming voice. "Feliciano! You're needed in the platform area!" Startled by the loud voice, Feliciano quickly jumped up and headed that way, bumping into other angels. He opened the doors, terrified about what he may be in trouble for now. He wasn't exactly...gently with other things. He often was being called clumsy. "Y-Yes, sir?" He asked, his voice trembling and shaking.

"You must know why I called you here, right?" The booming voice asked, amplified the closer Feliciano got. "Um...not exactly." He mumbled, looking down and shifting. "You're being sent back to earth, Feliciano. You have been lusting for a human man. Lust is one of the seven deadly sins and you must be punished for it." The entity said, leaving Feliciano shocked. "B-But-" the brunette started, "NO BUTS. YOU ARE BEING SENT BACK." And with those words, Feliciano felt a searing pain grow on his back, stretching and going down to his legs. The next thing he felt was a sort of weightlessness, which he could only describe as falling. Then everything in his vision turned black.


	2. Meet and Greet

When Feliciano opened his eyes, he was greeted by a blinding light. He quickly shielded his eyes out of instinct, trying to figure out what he was staring at. "Is that...the sun?" He asked himself. The sun seemed way brighter from earth. Which reminded him, where was he exactly?

Feliciano sat up, surveying his surroundings and frowning up a bit. Of course, he had to be dumped out in the middle of the city. He had no clue where he was, but obviously that didn't matter very much. Feliciano stood up, dusting himself off. "Am I at the park? Yeah...I think I am..." He mumbled to himself, getting odd looks from other people. Well, he was wearing a laurel wreath, a toga, and sandals.

Lovino Vargas. This name would never get old, some would say. If you knew him personally, maybe you'd think differently. This man was as foul-mouthed as a sailor. He was quite handsome, but people often said his personality threw off the balance. And as of this moment, he had no intention of restraining his vulgarity from anyone.

"Get out of the way!" A dark-haired man yelled, pushing past some people and growling. He had business to attend to and he wasn't letting anyone get in the way. His piercing gaze from his light green eyes caused coworkers to automatically move. "Ah, Lovino! Just the man I wanted to see!" His boss quickly wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck, stopping his rage before it got any further. "Hi, boss." He strained to say. If he wasn't his boss he'd have cursed him out.

"How are you, mi amigo?" The boss, named Antonio, asked joyfully. "I'm fine. How are you?" Lovino asked through clenched teeth. He wasn't in a good mood. Then again, when was he ever? He was waiting for the call that would tell him whether or not his idiotic roommate helped pay off the house.

A vibrating in his pocket was all that he was waiting for, and the only thing interrupting him was his boss. "Um, boss, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to go-" Lovino started, his voice sounding highly annoyed. "Oh, are you going home to a lover~? I bet you have some lady waiting at home!" Antonio stated cheerfully.

Lovino was going to correct him, but didn't. Girls weren't too fond of how he acted towards other men, so that made a lot of nice relationships turn bumpy along the way. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his phone, quickly whipping it out and answering it. "Ciao, Lovino. I finally played my part and moved my stuff out, so you won't see any of my stuff when you get back." A deeper voice said over the phone. "Grazie, Nico. It's about damn time you moved out." Lovino huffed and folded his arms, or at least tried to, unhappy about how long his companion waited to move. "I told you about the financial stress, Lovino. You're lucky I moved this year."

Well, his idiot of a friend was right, Lovino was happy that Nico had moved. He could finally have the house to himself. No more interruptions if he brought a woman over, no more sharing and all that other shit. Everything belonged to him. "Si, I wish you luck in your new home, Nico." And with that, he hung up, a small smile plastered on his face. "Well, it's time for me to clock out." He said, waving and taking his leave, obviously happier than he'd been in a long while. Lovino quickly got in his car, practically shoving the keys in the ignition and pulling off.

Meanwhile, Feliciano wandered the streets. Where he was going, he didn't even know. All he knew was that he needed shelter before it got too dark. "I wonder where I could sleep..." He wondered out loud, looking at all the houses turning off their lights. The streetlights flickered to life, some making a low popping sound.

The air started getting a heavier, sleepy feel to it. Feliciano sighed and looked around again, spotting a bright light in his peripheral vision. "I can ask to go there!" He exclaimed happily, dashing towards the house. He knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer.

...Silence. Feliciano frowned up a bit, looking around the house and seeing the window open. "Should I go in..? It's getting cold..why not?" He slipped in, landing on the couch directly under the window.

"Who's home is this? It's warm and smells nice.." Feliciano walked around, getting used to the house's cozy feel already. "Oh, there are pictures!" He joyfully picked up a picture frame, then froze up. He felt his face turn red. "I-It's his house-?!" He gently set the picture down, standing there to process what was going on.

After he understood where he was, he started feeling a warm, pleasing feeling in his chest. "This is...Lovino's house..." He repeated to himself. Feliciano covered his face, then realized just how cold he actually was, despite the warmth of the house. "I should change...I can borrow some of his clothes.." He jumped up, opening the door to Lovino's room and looking through the dresser drawers.

"I wonder if he'll be mad if I wear these..." He said, taking a white button down shirt and black pants to the living room. He would normally dress in the living room, but there was only one mirror close by. Plus, he didn't want to go in his bathroom. Lord knows what may be in there. He took off his ex-angel wear, slowly sliding the shirt on and finding out it was too big. He started buttoning the shirt, still having bare legs. He heard a click sound and froze up again, wondering if someone was trying to rob the house.

The door was pushed open, and in stepped an Italian male. He stretched, having not noticed the boy. "It's good to be ho-" Lovino looked at the figure, trying to decide if it was boy or girl. When the mystery person turned, he saw it was a male. "Ve~! Lovino!" Feliciano exclaimed gleefully, hugging him tightly. Lovino blushed just a bit, "Um...who are you? And why are you here?" He asked. "I was an angel!" Lovino couldn't believe his ears. "You were a...what-? You don't even have a halo! Or..." He looked to where the angel clothes were, turning a bit pale.

"I don't have a halo because I'm a..." The younger man shifted, "I'm a fallen angel..." He said quietly, as if ashamed of himself. Lovino just started at him for a moment, feeling faint. "O-Okay, I'll be back~" He said, falling back onto his couch and passing out.

A/N: Haha, I love cliffhangers~ Anyways, now you see what led up to the special meeting between the two! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
